


Shouldn't you be homeschooled if you're famous?

by quartzandmelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, Humanstuck, Oneshot, Paparazzi, celebrity, les8ifins in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzandmelody/pseuds/quartzandmelody
Summary: Feferi needs a date to her famous mother's Gala! Why not pick the cute girl she has a crush on? That won't backfire in any way, shape, or form! Oops now the media thinks they're girlfriends.





	Shouldn't you be homeschooled if you're famous?

**Author's Note:**

> Feferi's mom is named Constance cause I'm not just gonna call a fucking person "the condesce" or something. My gf made a joke that her name should be like "Con D. Esce" and i was like wait. Connie. And apparently Connie can be short for Constance so here we are! Also she's actually kind of a good mom cause I wanted this to be fluffy.  
> Also this was supposed to be a lot longer with multiple chapters and all but now its just a oneshot whoops.

     Your name is Feferi Peixes and your mother has just informed you that next weekend is the Golden Gala, one that was created in her honor, and it would look bad if you didn’t have a date on your arm. After all, you are turning 18 next month and a pretty, wealthy young girl like you has no reason to be single!  Problem with that is, you ARE single. So you’re going to have to scramble to find a date it time. You briefly think about asking your childhood friend, Eridan Ampora, but decide that’s too risky. He might thin k you actually have a thing for him or something.

     That Wednesday when you sit down in your first period class at school, your good friend, Aradia Megido takes a seat next to you. She smiles and utters a short greeting to you and of course you smile back. She tucks some of her thick, wavy hair behind her ear and you admire how beautiful she is. Oh right, you kind of have a crush on your good friend, Aradia Megido. Oh my god… The proverbial gears start to turn in your head. Your mom never said your date had to be a boy! You’re about to ask her to be your date to the Gala when the late bell rings and class has officially begun.

     You do your best to pay attention but your nerves are acting up as you go through in your head how you’re going to ask her. As your lost in your thoughts, Aradia nudges your shoulder.

     “Hey, do you understand number 5?” she asks. Your face flushes in embarrassment, considering you have no idea what number 5 even says, since you’ve been staring off in the distance thinking about the Gala. You quickly scan the question and it actually isn’t too hard.

     You smile and nod and say, “Yeah! You have to use tangent find the angle, and a^2+b^2=c^2 to get the hypotenuse!”

     “Ooooh thank you!” she says, before getting back to her work. You start trying to do your work as well, hoping to calm your nerves about asking Aradia out. Or, wait… Asking her out? I mean she would be your DATE but that wouldn’t mean that you’re like… datING, right? You know what? You’ll figure it out as you go along.

     Soon enough, the bell rings and everyone disperses to their lockers to retrieve their books for their next class. You sheepishly approach Aradia at her locker once you’ve grabbed your books.

     “Hey, Aradia?” you say, shuffling closer to her.

     “Hm?” she says as she takes a water bottle out of her locker.

     “So… you know aboat the Golden Gala, right?” Better to not start off too strong. Aradia nods as she raises the water bottle to her lips. Her plush pink lips… FOCUS, FEFERI!

     “Whale,” you start, “my mom wants me to have a date and… whale I was just thinking that… Would you be my date?” Aradia immediately starts choking on her water and slams her locker shut, causing several people in the hall to stare at the both of you. “Oh my glub! Are you okray?” You step around her and start lightly patting her back hoping to help with the choking situation.

     Aradia nods through her coughs with her free hand on her chest. “I’m fine!” She clears her throat. “I’d love to be your date!” She smiles very wide and wow her smile is so beautiful and her eyes look so pretty and full of joy when she smiles oh wow…

     “Thank you so much!!!” you say, pulling Aradia into a big hug. She fully embraces you back (aside from the hand that’s still holding the water bottle) and you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

     “I have no idea what I’ll wear though… I don’t have any nice dresses or anything,” she says after you pull away from the hug.

     “Oh, don’t worry aboat that,” you say, “are you free after school? I could take you shopping!”

     “Yeah, actually, that sounds great!” she looks very happy. “Wow I can’t believe I’ve just been invited to the Golden Gala by Constance Peixes’s daughter.” You giggle a little.

     “Thank you so much, again, for being my date! I don’t know what my mom would do if I showed up without one.” Aradia just nods, her smile taking up her whole face. The bell rings for second period and you give her a sort of awkward side-hug before you run off to class.

 

     After school you meet Aradia at her last class of the day, which it is totally NOT creepy that you know what classes she has when, you’re just a good friend! She smiles when she sees you.

     “So where are we going?” she asks, as you both get into your car. (Usually she takes the bus.)

     “The mall!” you eagerly respond before turning on some music. It’s mostly 80s songs. You notice Aradia bobbing her head to the beat and mouthing words to some of the songs and you get WAY too happy that she knows a lot of the music you like.  

     Since it’s a Wednesday immediately after school, the mall isn’t crowded at all and you’re able to easily navigate the stores. You take Aradia into a dress shop, but nothing really catches her eye. Meanwhile, you spot some adorable opalescent shell-shaped earrings that you of course HAD to get. While waiting in line to purchase them, Aradia pokes you on the shoulder to get your attention. She points to a store right across the way that has a wider variety of formal clothes and you nod, indicating you’ll be headed there next.

     Almost immediately, Aradia spots a dark grey pantsuit with red accents and you accompany her to the changing room so she can try it on. Soon enough, she sheepishly steps out of her changing stall so you can see her. “What do you think?” she asks. Your face flushes and your eyes widen when you see her. She looks gorgeous, just absolutely stunning. The outfit looks like it was tailor made for her and the red brings out her beautiful brown eyes.

     “Wow,” is all you can say. Aradia giggles.

     “You like it?” she says.

     “Uh, YEAH!” you say as you nod violently. “Oh, you look so adorabubble! This is perfect, everyone at the gala is going to LOVE you!” Aradia blushes and looks away, smiling. “We need to find you some shoes!” you say.

     Aradia changes back into her regular clothes (darn) so you can check out and go find some shoes. You go into Nordstrom and Aradia quickly finds a cute pair of red flats that match the accents on her suit, and you’re ready to go.

     On your way toward the exit, you see a frozen yogurt place so of course you gotta get to that. You grab the biggest size cup they have and run over to the yogurt machine things. I don’t know what those are called, sue me. You look over the flavors and decide to get strawberry cheesecake, cake batter, and chocolate. For topping you get rainbow sprinkles, m&m’s, circus animal cookies, butterfinger crumbles, captain crunch, and some strawberries (cause you’re very health conscious. Gotta get some fruit.)

     You watch in confusion as Aradia fills up her little cup with chocolate yogurt and some strawberries and blueberries. And that’s it! To each their own, you guess. After paying for the yogurt, you both take a seat and start eating.

     “Oh my god how do you handle all that sugar?” Aradia asks between bites when she notices all the toppings you have.

     “Hah I don’t know I just love anything sweet!” Like you, you think to yourself. Haha nice you’re so smooth. If only you could say it outloud. Aradia laughs and playfully rolls her eyes.

     After a lovely day of hanging out with your beautiful date at the mall, you drop her off at home. When you get back to your own home, you knock on the door to your mom’s room before walking in.

     “How was your day?” she says when she sees you, her tone not sounding particularly interested.

     “It was great! I got a date to the gala!” you proudly exclaim. Your mother smirks.

     “Oh? And who’s that?”

     “Aradia!”

     She looks confused for a second. “Megido?” she responds. You nod. Constance keeps her confused look while giving a concerned smile now as well. “Ocray.” It’s just a LITTLE passive aggressive, but you know your mom well enough to sense it.

     “What,” you say in sort of a whiny way.

     “Nofin, nofin, just thought you might get a buoy date. Since this is a public event an’ all.” She crosses her arms. She’s trying to sound okay with it, but you can tell she’s really not.

     You sigh VERY dramatically. You came out to your mom as bisexual when you were 13 years old and she’s been very supportive of you, to your surprise. “Moooom I reely like her! And Meenah gets to take HER gillfrond!”

     Constance puts her hands up in the way parents do when they’re like, ‘alright okay whatever!’ You know what I mean. “Do what you want!” she says.

     “I will!” you say and cross your arms.

 

     It’s Friday. The gala is tomorrow night. Every time you think about it you get butterflies in your stomach, thinking about holding Aradia’s hand and other gay things along those lines. You’ve arranged for her to sleep over at your house tonight so you can start getting ready together as soon as possible. The idea of her spending the night also makes you very excited and you can’t help but flapping your hands when you think about it.

     School passes quickly as you just go through the motions, thinking of the day ahead. Aradia meets you at your house after school.

     “Woah,” she says when she walks in, “this place is huge!” You shrug.

     “Come on you can put your stuff down in my room!” You lead her to your room and she gently sets her bag down at the foot of your bed. “So…” Ah yes the classic ‘you’re at my house for the first time’ word.

     “So…” Ah! And the classic ‘I’m at your house for the first time’ word as well!

     “TV?”

     “Sure!”

     You sit next to each other on your bed and watch some TV for a few hours. Full House, FRIENDS, the usual. Whatever’s on.

     “Hm, it’s getting late,” you say through a yawn. Aradia nods.

     “Where am I sleeping?” she asks.

     “Oh, I thought you’d just sleep in my bed with me! It’s pretty big. But I can sleep on the couch if that would make you more comfortable,” you say, desperately hoping you will get to share a bed with Aradia.

     “No that’s fine,” she says, and fireworks start going off in your head. You both get all ready for bed, brushing your teeth, changing into pajamas, etc., and then get all cozy under the covers in your bed.

     You stay up for a few hours just talking, though. Aradia is so easy to talk to and before you know it, her soothing voice puts you to sleep.

 

     It’s tomorrow! The day of the Golden Gala! You and Aradia spend the morning watching TV and then getting ready. Your personal stylist comes over to your house that afternoon for hair and makeup. You’re given some simple gold eyeshadow to match your dress, which is a mermaid-style, golden dress with frills of fabric on the sides that vaguely resemble fins. Your lipstick is a neutral shade of pink. Your hair is down and put to one side, but you wear a small golden tiara on your head.

     Aradia has some natural brown eyeshadow and thin eyeliner, but a dark red lip that brings out the red in her outfit. Her hair is in a low bun with strands hanging out to frame her face. When you see her you’re thankful for the amount of foundation that’s been caked on you, because you’re blushing like crazy.

     “OH MY GLUB! You look SO beautiful!” you say, squeezing her shoulders.

     She smiles. “Me? You look… stunning, Feferi.” This kills the man (you).

     Your older sister, Meenah, has her hair in two long braids that go all the way to her mid-thigh, and she’s wearing a nice dark pink suit. She’s wearing her bedazzled glasses, too. Her girlfriend, Aranea Serket, accompanies her, as she always does to big events like this. 

     The sound of heels descending down wooden stairs can be heard and your mom appears in the doorway. “Are we ready, ladies?” she says. Her long, curly hair is made longer with extensions. She wears a rose-gold sequined dress that has a long trail that must be held by an assistant. She’s already very tall at around 6 feet, but she’s also wearing 5 inch heels so she stands over everyone. Her makeup is extravagant as always, just shy of drag queen territory.

     God, your family is so Extra.

     “Yeah let’s go,” Meenah says. You all head out to the limo and you notice Aradia almost gasp when she sees it. The driver helps Constance with her trail as she gets in.

     The drive isn’t too long, but it’s spent mostly in silence with the exception of music playing softly in the background.

     When you arrive, the paparazzi attacks from all angles, and camera flashes take up your vision. You put on your best smile and wave. Aradia has her arm at an angle for you to hold onto like she’s a pro at this or something! You look over at her and she seems really giddy as she looks around at everyone surrounding you.

     You sort of guide Aradia around the place as you navigate through the crowds. In the center of the building right under the main stage there’s a huge golden chandelier. The whole place is somewhat reminiscent of a Gatsby party in terms of decoration and… largeness.

     “The first performance is in a few minutes do you wanna grab some food befoar it starts?” you yell so Aradia can hear you over everyone else’s voices. She nods. You lead her over to a table that’s filled with different oeuvre derves and desserts including your personal favorite, the giant mountain of powdered donuts. You notice Aradia eyeing down the chocolate cupcakes, so you grab one and hand it to her. She takes a bite and some frosting gets on her nose.

     “Oops,” she says. You giggle and grab a napkin to wipe it off for her. Loud cheering starts up, signaling the beginning of the first performance of the night, so you both walk over to the stage. You’re able to be in the very front, of course, since it’s your mother’s event. Hayley Kiyoko, yes, that Hayley Kiyoko, walks out on stage and you hear Aradia gasp the loudest you’ve ever heard someone gasp before.

     “OH MY GOD THAT’S. THAT’S HAYLEY KIYOKO. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.” She says “oh my god” a few more times. If you weren’t already, you are now positive this girl likes girls. Haha good one. Aradia is basically speechless for the rest of the evening.

     Several more performances go by, which are nowhere NEAR as important to you as Hayley Kiyoko’s, obviously, before Meenah and Aranea come up to the two of you.

     “Mom said it’s time for us gills to go home,” Meenah says. “She’s gonna stay a few more hours to make sure everything’s gucci but she wants us to get back.”

     On the way home you invite Aradia to spend the night again since it’s already almost 1am anyway and she happily agrees. You sit and watch TV for a while again before your phone starts blowing up. This is normal after events with people tweeting at you and tagging you in instagram photos and all. But you notice a text from one of your best friends, Nepeta Leijon, that catches your eye.

 

Nepnep<3: :33< OH MY GOSH!!!!! Fefurry!!! Why didn’t you tell me you and purradia were a couple!

You: O)( we’re not reely a couple 38) My mom wanted me to )(ave a date so I took )(er!

Nepnep<3: :33< lol thats not what the internet thinks

Nepnep<3: :33< i ship it :33

You: I mean I’m not going to lie I do )(ave kind of a crus)( on )(er…

You: W)(at’s everyone saying?

 

     She sends you a couple of links to twitter and tumblr posts.

 

Inthishousewestanfeferi: omg did yall see that girl with feferi peixes at the gala how cute feferi is such a bicon

 

     Someone somehow got a picture of you wiping the frosting off of Aradia’s nose and they captioned it, “iconique,” which makes you giggle.

 

     Aradia notices you laughing and says, “What’s up?” You show her your phone. Her face goes red. “Oh my god I can’t believe someone got a picture of that!” You search your name on twitter and scroll through the tag, both of you laughing at some of the things people say. You also come across an article that praises your friendship.

     “Feferi Peixes arrived to the Golden Gala with her gal pal tonight.” Even though it’s true that you are just friends, it’s still pretty funny. A lot of people on twitter respond to the article with, “harold…,” and, “whats better than this? Gals being pals.”

     “Wow a whole lot of people are like, sure that we’re dating, huh?” Aradia says nervously.

     You chuckle. “I guess so!”

     Aradia starts laughing to herself. “Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if we pretended to date for the paparazzi and stuff?” she says. Your face is hotter than Topeka when she says that!

     “Haha yeah that would be pretty funny!” you say. Dammit. You wanted to forreal date her! This is… fine.

 

     That Monday, you and Aradia walk around school holding hands, you sit together at lunch, all that couple stuff. You’re not sure why you have to do the fake couple stuff at school, but Aradia insisted.

     Nepeta bounds up to you at lunch. “OMG is this a thing?” she says, referring to the fact that you two are practically in each other’s laps. Aradia nods with a huge smile on her face and takes your hand. “Aaaahh!!!! I ship it! Congrats on your gay!” Nepeta can be a little… oof… with her shipping Real People at School shtick, but you still love her. Nepeta bounds away (and I say bounds again because she practically hops when she moves anywhere) and you see Aradia laughing at something on her phone.

     “What is it?” She shows you a blog on tumblr whose URL is feffyfangirl and whose blog title is “Feferi Peixes is a Bicon Goddess.” It’s filled with pictures of you and your family at different events, fawning over you and your sister. (But mostly you.) Most recently, they posted a photoset of every picture of you and Aradia they could find with the caption, “Unfollow me now, this is gonna be the only thing I blog about for the next week. Ive wanted this for years fuck. What the fuck.” (in reference to the tweet by Tyler the Creator.)

     “Oh my gosh,” is all you say, because internally you are dying because you think you might be in love with Aradia? Yeah that’s a revelation you just came to at this damn lunch table! So it’s a little hard to come up with good words to say when you’re looking at a blog that basically dedicated to you dating Aradia, which you’re not actually doing.

     By the time your last class of the day comes around, you’ve seen more and more posts and articles about you and your family at the gala, including several that detail Aradia as your “new girlfriend.” Several people have come up and congratulated you for your new girlfriend, as well. It kind of sucks? Seeing as how she’s not actually your girlfriend but BOY do you wish she was! So, you decide you’ve got to put a stop to this. You send Aradia a quick, vague text.

 

You: )(ey can you meet me in t)(e parking lot after sc)(ool?

Ara: yeah no problem

 

     And she does. She looks nervous when she walks up to you, and you can understand why. Your text had no detail in it, you’d probably be a little nervous yourself.

     “Hey Fef! What’s up?” she says when she gets to your car.

     You let out a sigh and her face falls, probably expecting bad news. “So, I keep on seaing all these posts about us and stuff and I’m a little bummed out to be completely honest.” That definitely didn’t come out right. She looks very sad.

     “How come?” she asks.

     “Cause it’s all a lie!” you say, “We’re not actually dating and everyone thinks we are and it’s kind of making me sad.” Aradia looks more confused the more you talk.

     “What do you mean? Why are you sad?” You inch closer to her.

     “Cause I kind of wish it wasn’t fake!” you say in a lower voice.

     Aradia raises her eyebrows. “You mean you… want it to be real?”

     “Yes that’s what ‘not fake’ means,” you say jokingly.

     “Heh, right.” Aradia hides her face, but you can see that she’s clearly very red. She looks up at you and says, “You wanna be girlfriends for real?” Your heart skips a beat and you smile the widest you’ve smiled in QUITE a while.

     “Yeah! Do you?” You’re trying to keep your voice as steady as possible, despite how giddy you are. Aradia starts nodding and you immediately scoop her up into a hug.

     Aradia is quietly laughing and saying, “Oh my god,” over and over again. You take out your phone and open up your camera. You kiss Aradia on the cheek and take a selfie.

     You post the picture to your twitter with the caption, “#confirmed.”


End file.
